


罪犯

by guzi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzi/pseuds/guzi
Summary: 蛇和亚当，菊池忠和爱抱梦。过去和现在，痛苦和欢愉。
Kudos: 5





	罪犯

**Author's Note:**

> 大量自设注意

1\. 

菊池忠在监狱里度过了一段属于自己的时间。

他从小学时代起进入收养家庭，以罪犯孩子的身份时刻感恩着议员们的仁慈，和神道家的小少爷一起读书，最后成为他忠诚的下属。

初次见到神道爱之介是在一场盛大的宴会上，巧的是那也是他最后一次以贵族少爷的身份跟在父亲身后努力辨认所谓上流社会的叔叔阿姨。

菊池忠被父亲带到神道家众人面前，那些穿深色裙子、身上点缀着亮晶晶珠宝的女人们用手捂住嘴娇笑着称赞他，说他小小年纪就有长辈一样的稳重，将来一定能成为了不起的大人物。

旁边红色眼睛的小孩嘴角向下撇了撇，在其中一个女人拍拍脑袋之后又挂上礼貌的社交微笑。女人向他介绍：“小忠，这是我们神道家的孩子，年纪应该比你小一些可也非常懂事哦。”

“我是神道爱之介，你好。”他把腿和背都绷得笔直，一脸严肃地对菊池忠介绍自己：“既然姑母们夸你稳重，那么我会向你学习。”

非常可爱。菊池忠在心里感叹，握住他的手介绍自己：“我是菊池忠。”

后来他被要求带着神道家的孩子出去走走，在宴会大厅里穿梭的时候爱之介的眼睛并未在那些放着糕点的桌上停留片刻，他只是矜持而娇贵地向认识的人打招呼，好像社交才是他最要紧的事情。

“那么爱之介平时会干什么呢？”菊池忠以兄长的身份询问他，停下脚步看着神道爱之介挣脱被自己牵住的手后一板一眼地用手指计算着答案。

食指——“平时姑母们会让我看电视，是一些政治和财经有关的新闻。”中指——“管家会教我一些该遵守的礼仪规范。”无名指——“老师们会教我各种神道家孩子做完掌握的知识和技能。”小指——“偶尔还要运动和陪着姑母们……”

他的左手举着一个四，还没说完的话被菊池忠打断：“平时爱之介没有自己想做的事情吗？”

“什么是……”神道被打断的时候舔了舔嘴唇，停顿一下才询问菊池忠：“你可以有自己想做的事情吗？”

“为什么不可以！”菊池忠有点惊讶地反问他，“因为喜欢才想做的事，完成之后会感到快乐的啊。”

“爱之介。”菊池忠还没收到回复就听见小声而尖锐的女声叫着面前人的名字，“和忠少爷告别吧，我们应该回去了。”

“感谢您的款待，和你相处非常愉快。”神道爱之介当着他那几位姑母的面礼数周到地握了握菊池忠的手，点头示意之后朝后方走去。

再然后。

菊池忠躺在监狱的床上，屈起一条腿艰难地探索着阴暗的回忆，母亲背对着他靠在雕花的床头上哭泣，他试图去拿枕头给母亲靠住却被沉着脸的父亲拉住手。

父母的房间拉着窗帘，阳光打在厚重的布料上透出一点点的看不太清楚的亮，菊池忠觉得他父亲那双像绿宝石一样的眼睛丧失掉了光彩，透露出灰败的情绪。

“忠，”他的父亲在抽泣声里艰难的开口，“妈妈和我将来可能要去一个比较远的地方，你是想一起去还是留在这里呢。”

菊池忠后知后觉，早上家里来了许多穿着制服翻箱倒柜的警察，他们用谴责的目光审判着家里的每一位成员，试图找出犯罪政治家仆人们身上的错处。

“我想…”

菊池忠的母亲从床上滑下失力地跪在他面前，捧住他的脸停住他正想说的话，“拜托了忠，留在这里。你父亲会为你联系其他家庭的人，拜托你留在这里。”

“如果你想要和我们一起…”他的父亲还没说完话就被推了一把，向来柔弱的母亲动手后斜着倚靠在男人的小腿上。

她用指腹在菊池忠脸上摩挲，一边落泪一边哀求：“忠，留下来，拜托你。”

2.

“原来稳重的菊池秘书也会一边流泪一边喊母亲啊。”神道爱之介把在他脸上摩挲的手移动到下巴，大拇指用力向下摁动弄醒菊池忠后退后两步，上下打量他之后嘲弄的说，“怎么，过得不好吗？”

“不。”菊池忠从床上坐起来，整理好自己的表情回答：“感谢神道家的照顾，我过得很好。”

应该是神道家的长辈们在爱之介大人未知晓的情况下向监狱提出的要求，他在这里的生活过得很好，这是庇佑他的世家对领罪的下属提供的宽容的“待遇”。

“爱之介大人，”菊池忠从床上站起来，弓着被低头询问：“您找我是出什么事了吗。”

神道爱之介不看他，转身坐到菊池忠身后那张低矮的床上，“你认为我没有能力处理好那些由你负责的琐事吗？”

“我并没有这个意思。”菊池忠也跟着转过身，神道现在的坐姿和他平时在办公室看到的一样，他总是非常喜欢翘着腿然后停止背坐着，即使这个姿势并不舒服。

“我并没有这个意思。”神道爱之介跟着重复一遍，他的手交合着在两条腿中间放置，抬起眼睛盯住菊池忠，“那么我亲爱的、能干的秘书——你认为我是来干什么的呢？”

“能帮上爱之介大人，”菊池忠绿色的眼睛躲开他的视线，“我义不容辞。”

神道爱之介仰着头盯住他，心里腾起一阵火。菊池忠作为秘书做得实在是太好了——他稳重谨慎，总是能够把最优解摆放在桌前供自己参考，而作为聪明人，即使知道命令可能带来的后果严重，也听从安排愿意自己去试错。

神道家确实没有比他更好的秘书了。

“义不容辞。”神道爱之介重复他说过的话，他的眼睛从菊池忠身上移开——作为雇主他总是只能看到菊池忠的头发和下巴，对方弓着身子对他毕恭毕敬的模样时刻提醒他狗和主人的差距，“那么来服侍我吧，忠。”

“我并无意见，爱之介大人。”

————————————

菊池忠在神道爱之介面前跪下，用牙齿解开西装裤的纽扣，探索着拉下拉链。他用手挑开内裤，握住爱之介，慢慢地舔弄着，正像他以前许多次做的那样。

神道爱之介低着头，只看到了他的头发，据说发旋长在正中心的人会要更聪明——似乎确实如此，菊池忠来神道家之后自己挨打的频率几乎都要高一些。

“他是罪犯的孩子，之后只能成为神道家的一条狗。”那些女人用失望的眼神望着他，玻璃茶几上的咖啡腾起的雾气糊住了他的眼睛，“爱之介，你怎么能比不过一条狗呢？”

“抱歉姑母，让你们失望了。”他把小臂伸出来放在女人们面前，上次铁尺的红痕还没有完全消失，“我下次会更努力的。”

在一下又一下的抽打声里，神道爱之介的其中一位姑母抚摸着他的头发，刻意压沉的尖细嗓音在他的耳边响起：“爱之介，你应该知道人和狗是不能成为真正朋友的，我们这样都是因为你，因为神道家的爱。”

“我们爱你，所以你仍然是少爷，而他是罪犯的孩子。”

“是的姑母，”他压住嗓子里的呻吟回答：“我会做得更好。”

“我不是教过你哪些地方是我的敏感点吗。”神道爱之介扯住菊池忠的头发，强迫他抬起头看着自己，“是需要我再教吗，你不该忘得这么快。”

“抱歉，爱之介大人。”菊池忠最后吮吸了一下口中的性器，头向后仰了仰，用舌尖抵住上颚，含糊地道着歉，他用手拉开衣服下摆，拿指尖碰上神道的皮肤。

神道爱之介和其他大腹便便的成功议员们不一样，除了必要的运动他还热衷于滑板这项年轻人喜爱的活动，因此人鱼线非常明显。菊池忠的手沿着它向上滑动，经过线条明显的肌肉到达爱之介的胸上。

“爱之介大人的乳头，”他依然低着头说：“立起来了。”

神道爱之介干脆把衣服撑开，想抓住菊池忠的领带把他从地上揪起来才想起这人穿的是牢服，并不方便操作。“这不是很清楚嘛，”他最终挑选了脖子下手，被两只手掐住脖子的菊池忠顺势从地上起来，倒在了床上，被神道爱之介压住身子。

神道爱之介跨坐在他身上，让他掐着自己的腰，上半身只挂着一条领带却居高临下地对他发号施令：“取悦我。”

“用你的这东西。”神道爱之介的屁股隔着西装裤蹭了蹭菊池忠已经硬起来的性器，低下头对他说。

3.  
“我很讨厌你的眼睛。”

神道爱之介脱力后趴在菊池忠身上，咬住他脖子后面的一块肉慢慢磨动着抱怨，“我讨厌灰绿色，为什么你的眼睛不能更亮一点呢。”他的手掌贴近，菊池忠于是条件反射地闭上眼睛。

他的睫毛在神道爱之介的手心颤动，菊池忠的喉结被咬着下意识地吞咽了口水。

“抱歉，爱之介大人。”他哑着嗓子回答。

  
“好可怜啊，那个小少爷。”菊池忠刚进神道家的时候总能听见仆人们这么为他感慨：“明明是上流世家的少爷。”

他应该感谢仁慈收留自己的神道家，菊池忠心里清楚，于是走过点着黄色灯光的长廊时微笑着向他们示好，显示自己的感恩。

“菊池家已经彻底定罪了吧。”他们站在黄色的灯下面窃窃私语：“明明是罪犯的孩子，总挂着笑脸真是……”

“听说夫人们因为他和少爷关系太近发了脾气，”那些门打开之后是板子落下和斥责的声音：“他是罪犯的孩子！”

“忠。”爱之介的声音从他耳侧传来，“称赞我。”

“您热情而大胆。”

“继续。”

“您是我将永远信奉的人。”

“哼。”


End file.
